One Day: Sasuke One Shot
by KodenNinja
Summary: I am born from a legendary clan. I am the avenger. I am the rightful heir of the Uchiha Clan. I...am Sasuke Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Sasuke**

Silver moonlight shines through from the window one late night. Hushed noises from outside and the occasional rattling of leaves are evidence that the most of village is asleep, resting after a tiring or enjoyable day in the Leaf Village. No trace of a living soul was left this calm night and it was a perfect time to assume everyone was asleep – except me, that is.

I don't know why I can't - and couldn't - get to sleep. It's so late at night that it's surprising that I'm not even _trying_ to doze off. I lie awake on the bed with both arms folded behind my head, staring at the ceiling. It's on nights like these that make me remember the strangest events of my past life. And it's only now when a question comes into my mind.

_Who am I, really?_

I recall the day my so-called brother killed the entire clan, when I cried so much tears that I almost choked on them. Memories of my days in the Ninja Academy - as a young ninja-in-training - flash in my head. The day I entered the Chuunin Exams with Sakura and Naruto, when we had the gruesome encounter with Orochimaru.

I don't remember a lot after colliding with the snake-like shinobi. After the terrible implanting of his curse mark to me, my mind can't recall as many things that happened afterwards. I remember myself waking up, feeling a strange surge of chakra flooding me. For a moment then, I had power. I was _powerful_.

I still feel Sakura's warmth and desperation after stopping me from killing the enemy - I can still recall her face, her voice as she begged me to stop. The way she just looked at me and boldly stopped me from becoming a horrible murderer - from committing a gruesome massacre.

Training with Kakashi is the next memory that enters. Up to now, I feel the pain the scars on my hands have left and the pressure I felt on my entire body while I pushed myself to become stronger - Kakashi there, willing me forward. Every once in a while I still feel grateful for him for revealing the Chidori to me, although I sometimes feel I could have managed it by myself. But the one thing I really remember about Kakashi's training tactics is that Naruto and I always compete with each other.

Yes, that loser always got into my nerves _before_ we even started as a squad. For so many countless times, I wanted to wring that annoying neck of his or silence his irritating mouth for good. I have never forgotten how that _embarrassing_ accident occurred - and how _deeply_ humiliated I was. That loser...

At the thought of my team, my eyes begin to close and, soon, I fall asleep.

* * *

I awake early the next day, forgetting my reminiscence - but hardly forgetting my burden. Am I _really_ someone from a legendary clan? Do I really take after my powerful ancestors? Am I destined for greatness? What's my purpose in this world?

For so many years, I thought my place here was to become the strongest - to outdo _anyone_. But as I think more closely about it, I don't think that's what I'm destined for. Right now, there has to be something else. Somewhere I _belong_...

Leaving the house after I finish getting ready. We're supposed to assemble by the Academy as a team.

* * *

Waiting for the rest to arrive. I find it obvious that Kakashi would find an excuse to be late again, although I've had my suspicions he would have been elsewhere. I lean back on the Academy wall just beside the large wooden doors. I have no idea how long I would have to wait before one of them arrives.

After a while, I hear the sound of crunching gravel and the rhythmic pattern of footsteps. I glance up. It's Sakura. Of course I didn't expect it to be Naruto - he would be running like a madman knowing he was late.

Sakura walks up to me, looking very happy. "Hello, Sasuke-kun!" she says cheerfully.

I acknowledge her by blinking at her direction. She notices and comes to stand beside me. "Have you seen Naruto?"

I almost answer but - speak of the devil - both of us hear a terrified scream from beyond and see a frantic Naruto running toward us, an eruption of dust hanging by his heels as he did.

"Tch...What a loser..." I mutter to myself.

"I'mlate! I'mlate! I'mlate!" Naruto keeps screaming. He stops. Looks that Sakura and I are the only ones there, sighs and then flashes a big goofy grin. "Whaddoyouknow? I'm not!"

Sakura sighs. "It's Kakashi-sensei who's the late one..."

Naruto pouts, joining us both - quietly, this time. "I'm not surprised. Even when we come coming late, he never comes on time!"

I smirk. "Well, Naruto, you are the one who came in running and screaming like a complete idiot..." I point out, much to Naruto's disappointment.

Naruto looks as if he would take me down but I know him better. He wouldn't even _dare_ touch me.

* * *

So we spend the next long minutes in silence, an occasional sigh coming from Naruto or Sakura. It's been almost half an hour since the meetng time assigned and I have no idea how much longer Kakashi could take. Just as I was about to leave for a walk, Kakashi appears.

"Sorry," he says, rubbing his head rather sheepishly. "I just found out that I walked under a ladder and I just _had_ to reverse bad luck from coming."

Naruto and Sakura almost explode with fury and frustration. I sigh. Once again, the Great-Kakashi-of-Excuses has done it again.

"So, what are we supposed to do today?" Sakura asks politely.

Kakashi's sheepishness disappears immediate and then he smiles from underneath that mask of his. "Good news for you. We don't have anything to cover today and I'm allowing you to take the day off. Enjoy yourselves!"

Naruto looks disappointed but is really happy from the inside. (He tried hiding a smirk while Kakashi had given us the news.) "Well, that's a...bummer."

"Goodbye!" Kakashi disappears as quick as he appeared.

Sakura and Naruto grin at the thought of having a day off. I don't. I don't do so much and I usually train.

"C'mon, Sakura!" Naruto exclaims excitedly.

Sakura doesn't seem to be bothered by this invitation and even smiles at Naruto. "Yeah!"

She and Naruto run happily away and I just have my thoughts of going to the training grounds until I hear Sakura's voice calling me. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun! Join us!"

"Yeah, Sasuke, c'mon!"

I stop, surprised at what I hear. Even Naruto invites me to go. I look at their happy faces, smiling and welcoming.

I can't help but smirk - happily, if I'm correct. And just last night, I was thinking about where my place in this world was. I now know it.

My place is here. In Squad 7.


End file.
